gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79Q GM Quel
The RGM-79Q GM Quel is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit used by the Earth Federation's elite Titans special unit. It first appeared in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory and was later featured in Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79Q GM Quel is the first mass-produced mobile suit created by the Titans special forces, used during the organization's early stages mainly for peacekeeping, riot control and suppression purposes inside space colonies. It can be said that a clear line could be drawn, performance wise, between the more advanced GM Quel and the other mass-produced service models used within the common ranks of the EFSF, signifying the elite status of the Titans unit. Manufactured on Luna II, the GM Quel was developed using the EFSF's own technology and capabilities as a demonstration of the early Titans' commitment to their "Terra firma" policies, despite gaining the expertise and support from numerous military and civilian contractors, such as the Zeonic Company and Anaheim Electronics after the war. Using the Augusta base's high-performing RGM-79N GM Custom model as the basis of their new design, the Titans redeveloped the GM Custom, simplifying it to make the unit lighter and less complex for the ease of mass production, while keeping its high performance standards relatively unaffected. Any loss of durability and/or reliability as a result of the simplification process was made up by introducing new, innovative design concepts and technology into the machine. One such example is the design of the GM Quel's new arm unit, which would later further evolve into the Movable Frame concept utilized by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and the next generation of Variable (transformable) Mobile Suits (VMS). While essentially just an updated version of the GM Custom, the GM Quel however does feature various minor improvements over its predecessor. The shape of its forehead, chest and shoulder armour has been streamlined, and high performance multi-purpose sensor units have been installed on the lower calf area of both legs and on the slope above the left chest intake. The performance of the existing sensor and communications equipment on the head unit has also been improved. These electronic upgrades allow the GM Quel to better monitor its surrounding environments and civilian populations while on peacekeeping duties. And due to the increased funding and resources enjoyed by the Titans, the GM Quel has also gained the option of being armed with Beam weaponries, significantly improving its firepower. However some colonial garrison units have opted to retain their standard issue GM Rifles instead so as to minimize and/or avoid causing collateral damage to colony walls. A specialized equipments testing and evaluation team, known as "Titans Test Team" or "T3 Unit", uses the GM Quel as the basis for their development of the RX-121 series gundam-type next-generation MS. Performance testing of these prototypes are carried out in actual combat scenarios, much like the venerable RX-78 Gundam series, against Zeon remnants. By the beginning of the Gryps Conflict in U.C.0087, the GM Quel, along with other GM series mobile suits such as the RGM-79R GM II, is considered to be out-dated, and would be gradually replaced as a frontline unit by the EFSF and the Titans with newer mobile suits such as the RMS-106 Hizack and the RMS-108 Marasai. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament for most Federation mobile suits since the One Year War. These shell firing weapons are effective at close range and is commonly employed as a deterrence tactic to keep an enemy mobile suit from getting too close. These weapons are also ideal for shooting down small objects or damaging an enemy mobile suit's weak components such as exposed sensor units or cabling. ;*XB-G-1065H Beam Sabre :The standard armament for melee combat for Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is effective at cutting through armour not treated for Beam resistance. The GM Quel has one mounted in a recharge rack in the backpack behind the right shoulder. It has virtually the same performance as the one used by its predecessor. ;*RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-00195 Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is effective at blocking both ranged and melee attacks. It can be equipped on either arm and is treated with a Beam resistant coating. It can also carry two spare magazines for the GM Rifle. ;*HFW-GR·MR82 90mm GM Rifle :The standard issue ranged weapon of the GM Quel, this is the same model used by its predecessor. But since the GM Quel was designed to operate within the close confines of space colonies, its GM rifle is loaded with caseless munitions so that chance of ejected spent casings causing collateral damage can be eliminated. ;*BOWA·XBR-M84a "Short Barrel" Beam Rifle :The optional ranged armament of the GM Quel. This is the same model used by the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) produced by Konpeitoh Arsenal. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. Unlike most beam weapons of the period, which draws power from an E-Cap, it is powered by a newly-developed replaceable E-Pac. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The optional ranged armament of the GM Quel. Produced from the same line as Beam spray guns but with improved output, range and general performance, this is the same low-cost model used by the GM II. History Following the partial success of Operation Stardust in the Delaz Conflict, Admiral Jamitov Hyman of the EFSF partitioned for the creation of a specialized counter-insurgency group which could act outside of conventional Federation jurisdiction to order to hunt down and repel any anti-government groups and activities. Knowing that his proposition would soon come to pass, he motioned many of his plans forward in advance in anticipation of its eventual realization. He secretly ordered the development of a high quality mass-produced mobile suit which would serve as the mainstay combat unit in his new organization. When the Titans elite unit was finally formally established in December, U.C.0083, the first production batches of the GM Quel had already rolled off the assembly line and was immediately assigned for active duty. This showcases the genius of Jamitov Hyman in politics and manipulation. The GM Quel would continue to serve the Titans until the onset of the Gryps Conflict in U.C.0087, where they are replaced by more advanced mobile suits created as a result of the arms race between the participating factions. Variants ;*RGM-79Q GM Quel Konpeitoh Army Specification ;*RGM-79Q GM Quel (Hazel Reserve Unit) Picture Gallery rgm-79q.jpg|GM Quel (0083 Version) ms_gmquel_b.gif|GM Quel 0083-quel.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' Rgm-79q-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79Q GM Quel box art HGUC RGM-79Q GM Quel Boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-79Q GM Quel - Box art SD RGM-79Q GM Quel.jpg|SD RGM-79Q GM Quel as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Rgm-79n-gmrifle.jpg|HFW-GR*MR82 90mm GM Rifle rgm-79n-beamsaber.jpg|XB-G-1065H Beam Saber Notes & Trivia *The "Quel" designation stands for "'Q'ualified to 'U'se 'E'arthly 'L'aw", and is homophonic to the word "Quell", which means to kill or to suppress. This further signifies the unit's intended role and also reflects the tyrannical nature of its operator, the oppressive Titans. References 54974554201012021144573184522167548_004.jpg 54974554201012021144573184522167548 005.jpg External links *RGM-79Q GM Quel on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79Q ジム・クゥエル